Gracias, Sakura
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Tanto tiempo había esperado oír esas palabras y ahora resultaban ser parte del peor recuerdo de su vida. SasuSaku


**Gracias, Sakura**

**Resumen: **_Tanto tiempo había esperado oír esas palabras y ahora resultaban ser parte del peor recuerdo de su vida. [SasuSaku_

Hay muchos detalles que conforman la escena que se sucedió esa noche. Sakura los recuerda con la misma precisión que los crolls que le daban a estudiar en la academia, aunque en su momento no les prestó atención alguna.

Rememora que entonces el cielo había estado despejado, aunque también habido unos cuantos retazos de algodón demasiado delgados para considerarlos nubes, y cuya presencia apenas si opacaba unos cuantos destellos estelares en la lejanía. La luna había simulado el perfecto sol nocturno, tomando la forma de un circulo completo, permitiendo que el rocío temprano arraigado en el césped centellara de a momentos. Había soplado una brisa calida, tan suavemente que hubiera sido difícil sentirla a viva piel, mientras que en lo alto las copas de los árboles se habían visto agitadas.

El suceso se había dado en las proximidades de un banco de piedra a un lado de un camino de cemento. Cuando Sakura vuelve a pensar en ese sitio su corazón se ve envuelto por sentimientos ambivalentes, la mayoría caracterizados por un sabor agridulce. Hace mucho tiempo atrás había tenido ahí una linda experiencia que aun la hacia sonrojar, mucho antes de ser consciente de lo que implicaba ser un verdadero ninja o siquiera conocer el nombre Orochimaru. Fue justo después de saber quienes serias sus compañeros de equipo.

Ella había estado ahí sentada, auto compadeciéndose porque era más que evidente que no suscitaba el menor interés en el frío moreno. Para esos momentos en su mente, sin embargo, se había desarrollado un silencioso anhelo porque ambos protagonizaran una escena romántica, hasta que la voz grave de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. La sorpresa y el regocijo que había sentido tras elevar la cabeza fue tal que por unos segundos se había olvidado de respirar. A pesar de que posteriormente había estado cerca de morderse la lengua más de una vez, Sakura se había sentido en las nubes cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo. Claro que no se olvidaba del hecho de que el moreno había salido corriendo despavorido, y luego había actuado como si nada preguntándole por Naruto. Esa además había sido la primera vez que Sasuke le llamada tonta por ser incapaz de entender verdaderamente lo que significa no tener a nadie. Ella no lo había entendido de inmediato, pero al volver atrás se daba cuenta de que había tenido toda la razón, especialmente después de conocer la historia del rubio.

No era ningún secreto que Sasuke había sido el ninja más competente de la academia, motivo por el cual lo habían puesto junto a Naruto. Ella había sido, y seguía siendo, la kunoichi más brillante con las mejores notas. Cada regla, cada definición, cada aspecto de la historia de la aldea se las sabía de memoria. Todo eso inútil en batalla, y definitivamente inservible para conseguir una mínima muestra de reconocimiento de Sasuke. Aun luego de haber demostrado la inusitada facilidad con la que manejaba su chacra para trepar árboles, sólo había ganado una breve mirada fastidiada. Siendo sincera consigo misma, la muchacha había logrado asimilar que Naruto había sido más osado que ella, de un modo exasperante y molesto, pero a fin de cuentas hacía más que ella. Hasta Sakura se daba cuenta de que en ocasiones Naruto conseguía más atención por parte del moreno, aunque fuera para soltarle un insulto o recriminarlo su torpeza. ¿Qué había hecho ella, de todos modos, en sus misiones?

En lugar de estar peleando, se había limitado a buscar la mirada azabache cual carbón de su compañero.

_Bien hecho, Sakura._

_Lo aprecio, Sakura._

Había deseado tanto escuchar de él cualquiera de esas frases. Y cuando finalmente lo había logrado, no había sido en la orilla de una playa al atardecer, ni tampoco le había seguido ninguna declaración de amor. Ni mucho menos se había dado cara a cara.

Ella había estado corriendo tras él, proclamando su nombre a gritos desesperados, derramando centenares de lágrimas y sintiendo un odio que nunca hubiera creído le dirigiría a Sasuke, por darle así la espalda. No sólo a ella y a Konoha, sino al equipo que había formado como si no fuera importante. Andando sin esfuerzo con ese caminar que en otras circunstancias habría creído irresistible, como si esa idea no le importara en lo absoluto o si todas las aventuras que vivieron no significaran nada. Como si ella no valiera nada.

En algún momento, Sasuke había detenido sus pasos de improviso en el exacto sitio en el que casi había compartido su primer beso (bueno, siendo técnicos, habría sido el segundo de Sasuke), sin que ella reparara en ese ultimo detalle. Ella también se había parado, apenas consciente de que tenía el rostro empapado y la nariz tapada. En su interior había pugnado el deseo por llamarlo nuevamente, quizá intentar convencerlo por regresar, pero nada que se asemejara a las palabras había salido de sus labios.

De pronto, a una velocidad que Sakura jamás habría podido imitar, Sasuke se había puesto a su espalda, tan cerca como nunca antes había estado y lo suficiente para que la chica creyera que podría percibir su respiración. No había acertado a reaccionar de ninguna manera, sólo a soltar un ligero respingo por lo imprevisto.

-Gracias, Sakura.

Había sido apenas un susurro, uno pronunciado de forma medida para que sus oídos fueran los únicos oyentes. Sasuke nunca antes le había hablado en ese tono tan íntimo, no sin Naruto presente. Aún después de que hubiera pasado todo un año desde esa noche, Sakura todavía era capaz de rememorar el azote de emoción que había golpeado en su pecho. Ella había permanecido quieta, incapaz de pronunciar una respuesta y un instante después no necesitó voltearse para asegurarse de que el moreno se había ido.

Tampoco tuvo que buscar el chacra conocido para saber que Sasuke había abandonado Konoha.

Así era como Sakura recordaba la primera y única ocasión en la que su compañero, el muchacho más impasible que había conocido y cuyo corazón de seguro era un témpano de hielo, la había reconocido como su igual.

() Hablo de los primeros episodios, cuando Naruto tomó la forma de Sasuke pretendiendo agradarle más a Sakura. Naruto al final había acabado con un ataque monumental de diarrea, pero la chica no se había enterado de nada.

**Nota de la autora:**¿Comentarios, criticas, maldiciones?


End file.
